Frog Wild
by Dinobot king
Summary: After Ben and Attea had their little "fun" at the pocket dimension. Their new relationship is now put to the rest as Empress Attea negotiates with the plumbers for a new home and is now facing the consequences of her actions. Luckely Ben is there to help her and unfortunately he needs to make sure their secret won't get caught. (Sequel to Pleasure island by dubb1) please comment
1. Chapter 1

As ben sat in his room he couldn't help but be nerves he knew attea was coming to earth the problem he didn't know exactly when. The only way for him to deal with this stress was for him to play every sumo slammer game he had to get his mind off his worries. Just as he was about to finish part 4 the communicator in the omintrix went off.

"this is ben go ahead."

"ben its your grandpa max."

"oh hey grandpa what's up?"

"an incursean ship has been spotted I'm calling an emergency meeting now."

"here we go."

Later…

In the bowels of the plumbers' headquarters. The members of the plumbers were called in for an emergency meeting now that an incursean ship has cloaked and landed on the outskirts of Bellwood. Every plumber that is stationed on earth was called in thru portals, and transports

Ben on the other hand had no problem but has some doubt into what will happen next. Right now, Gwen, Kevin, Rook, and Lucy are all called in from nearby locations.

Max was in the center of the plumbers' headquarters and began to talk.

"Alright everyone settle down. As far as you know the incurseans have been spotted at Bellwood last night. Remember these are ruthless, and desperate known conquest addictive species in the galaxy. Proceed with caution. Rule number 1 stay in groups, rule number 2 make sure to stay in the perimeter, and make sure no incursean soldiers leave the Bellwood perimeter. Rule number 3 please be careful out there. All right meeting adjourned"

Then suddenly, the doors open in a mist. After the impact of an explosion just like what happen during the first invasion. The out of the mist appeared the new incursean Empress, Attea

The plumbers locked their guns in front of the Empress and her guards.

"No offense Magister but you really gotta beef up your security around here" She said in a mocking tone. As she walks Ben, Gwen and Lucy prepared for the worst as she walks and continue her rant.

"I mean seriously have you ever consider traps. Or maybe a black hole generator.  
not to brag but I have 5 of them.

As she walks plumbers pointed their guns in front of her, but without a problem she bent backwards like a contestant at a limbo contest leaving the two plumbers shock.

Then the next wave which was Ben, his two cousins, and Kevin.

"Tennyson's, Eleven. Blonko, and uh the girl with yellow hair"

"I'm Lucy Tennyson"

"I Didn't ask" She said in a stern tone

The group weren't joking around as they prepared for any strike. For Ben he had to follow procedure as well. Even though he trusts Attea he doesn't want to take any chances.

Attea smirk and scoffed "As much as I want to play right now, but I have more important matters. So, step aside, and we'll call it a tie ok?"

As they charge their weapons Max spoke

"Stop let her pass"

The plumbers hesitated but did what their leader said As Attea continue to walk forward max continued to talk

"Attea what business do you have here. May I remind you of the truce we made after your father tried to invade earth. Don't consider whatever your planning can allow you to escape your charges. If you do you'll be with your father inside of the same cell.

"Not in a million years you ol… I mean magister, and I've come to discuss some more negotiations to our truce".

As everyone sat in a meeting room attea was sitting on one end of the table while max & the plumbers were on the other end.

Rook: Why would Attea wanted to talk to the Magister?

Kevin: Probably she wants to expand her empires borders.

Gwen: Whatever it is. I hope it doesn't cause another invasion. I'd hate not showering a month again. What do you think Ben

Ben wasn't paying attention instead he was looking at Attea talking to her guards. He remembered about the note she sent him and she wanted to set some terms with Grandpa max. But what were the terms she was talking about?

Ben! Ben!

Oh.. uh sorry Gwen I was

Shh lower your voices. The magister is about to speak

"ok talk…" Max said

"look since I took uhh…over I've been dealing with certain problems…"

"like…" He interrupted her

Attea grits her teeth a bit not wanting to get angry easily. "there are factions out there that used to be part of the Incursion empire that don't exactly agree with my rule some that who are trying to challenge my birthright."

"and?" He interrupted again

At this point she is starting to turn red. "I figured that if I can offer something they want they'd be willing to follow my rule."

"which is." He interrupted.

"LET ME FINISH!" She yelled out of frustration. Before she realizes that she caused most of the plumbers to point their weapons at her. She blushes a bit of embarrassment, and took a breath to relax herself.

"a new home…" Which causes most of the plumbers to become shocked with disbelief.

"what?" Max spoke out of curiosity

"look I know you guys are pals with the Galvans…so with your recommendation you can get them to make a new planet for us… my people are tired of roaming the galaxies even the ones who oppose my empire. With a new home world, they'd be willing to turn on their leader & rejoin the empire.

"Your majesty I believe that would be an issue, and I don't see why would the Galvans would do anything for the likes of you." Max said.

Rook spoke "To be fair. The Galvan head scientist, Azmuth was somewhat responsible for the destruction of the former incursion home world."

"But if you want a world for your own. You're going to have to follow our terms."

"Which is?"

"We want the planets, and home worlds your father had conquered out of the incursion empire. And to make sure you don't go back into expanding your empire. We demand that you surrender all your ships, weapons, and other related equipment your using. Above all your…"

"Hang on a second. But first did you actually prepared a list or something about your terms?… Anyway If I do that than then you'll chase another civil war. You know how many citizens of my empire depend on the armada. Which also caused the Civil war in the first place" She said and she rubs the back of her head "At least that's what we can remember from our history. "Anyway point being if we surrender our weapons we'd be defenseless.

"sorry but those are the condition."

"ok here's how that's not going to work 1. If I just gave up my weapons my subjects would turn against me & side with those usurpers thinking I'm weak, 2 even if that doesn't happen the empire made too many enemies under my dad's rule if they find out we're defenseless it will be massive genocide…Vilgax has already threatened us not too long ago.

"what about the planets under your rule."

"that will have to take some time, those resources are still needed but if we had our own home world I can start the process…. still save time"

"how."

"simple I will simply inform my generals that those planners are no longer useful & that we're leaving to rebuild the new plant that we are talking about right now.

"that doesn't convince me that you won't go back on your word. Need I remind you that you almost cause a panic during your last encounter here on earth. Not to mention what you and Looma did almost had us on the verge of shooting down your armada"

"Ok first off that was just a minor mistake and.."

Patelliday posted on the screen a recorded fight between her, and Ben who was in his Bullfrag form.

"hey I kept my word about threatening earth cut me some slack here. Also that was..

"Also What was that fight about" Patelliday ask out of curiosity.

"That not important, and don't change the subject. I'm repurposing the armada for defense not conquering."

"do you really expect us to by that…"

"hey I gave my word not having Earth not long ago. that should be worth something. Besides I kept my empire to itself. Ever Since I became Empress I made it perfectly clear that those who messes with the Empire messes with me"

Max smirked a bit "Then how come you didn't fight Looma?"

Then out of nowhere the Plumbers started to burst into laughter. While the two of her guards where chuckling a bit. Her face turned a little red, and pointed her guns at the screen and shot the screen greeting the plumbers attention.

"about as much as Vilgax."

"who do you think you are…comparing me to him!"

"To be fair you did try to kill Vilgax and take over his planet.

"That was my daddy's fault not mine"

"You did most of his dirty work"

"You know what I'm wasting my time here.

"Good riddance"

"WAIT!" yelled ben

Both parties turned to ben who decided to step in & calm down the situation before it got worse.

"look these negotiations are not going anywhere. Look I know there's been bad blood between the plumbers and the Incursean empire, and I think we should stop focusing on Mileous actions. Well even though Attea did manipulated all of offense."

"Non taken, Ape" Atea said as she looks at her nails

"first off where missing our 3rd party. I mean Azmuth is tied towards the dilemma. After all like what Rook said Azmuth did well not entirely or unintentionally destroyed the Incursion home world. So in fair speaking he kinda owes the incursean empire. They want a home and we want them to stop expanding their Empire.

. So I suggest we postpone any more talks till we get azmath here."

"fine." They both agreed

"however, until we contact him I suggest that your ship leaves the planet & you remain at HQ with all your weapons confiscated."

"you're crazy if you think I'm just gonna stay here defenseless with a bunch of trigger happy plumbers."

"well it's only a matter of time before your ship is discovered & you can't go out in public considering the invasion."

"look why doesn't she stay with someone." Said ben

"well she can't stay with me…I already have a roommate back in my dorm." Said Gwen

"my place only has room for me & my car." Informed kevin

"fine then I'll stay with ben…"

Everyone looked at her which she rolled eyes before talking again to justify her statement.

"look you if you guys want me to give up my gear then I'll have to stay with someone who can watch my back, and besides he's not that dangerous

The plumbers started to chuckle a bit.

Everyone then turned to ben who then with an exasperated look on his face decided to just roll with it.

"fine she can stay in the spare room…kevin I'm going to need your id mask"

"I'd mask? Wait aren't those the same technology the high breed used to disguise themselves when they tryed to invade earth?"  
Kevin gives Ben the mask.  
"Yes and now since you are going to stay here for right now" gives her the mask, and she backs away."

"Hey there is no way I'm gonna turn into one of you apes."

"not much of a choice there is still too much bad blood from the invasion…you won't even be safe even in undertown."

"this way you can move around without causing a panic." informed

"or don't wear it." Said gwen

"and spend the rest of your time here cooped up in plumber HQ or Ben's house." Finished kevin

Taking a moment attea went over her options, she didn't want to wear the mask but didn't want to hurt her chances of getting a new planet for her people.

"fine I'll wear the stupid mask…"

"not so fast…" said max

"what now I said I'd wear it."

There is still the matter of your ship."

"fine…"

Pulling out her communicator radioing in to her crew who was waiting for her signal.

"this is empress attea…do you read me?"

"loud & clear are we departing soon empress."

"you are but not me…"

"I don't understand."

"my mission on earth is not done yet so I'll be staying longer to complete it you guys are heading back to the empire to inform the rest…also don't contact me unless it is important am I clear."

"very we're heading out…"

With that attea closed the calms & turned back toward max, with a serious look on her face,

"there they are leaving now can you hand over the mask."

Outside of Bellwood…

As the crew that came with attea prepared to leave one of the crew member snuck away pulling out a red communicator.

"this is spy frog…do you read?"

"yes what is the status of the mission."

"I have just learned that attea is sending her crew back to the empire while she finishes her secret mission."

"interesting so now the only things standing between my rise to the throne are the plumbers & Ben 10."

"yes sir…"

"Good it can work with this."

"what shall I do now sir."

"proceed as normal my men & I will handle the rest."

"yes, sir out…" he said cutting transmission

Elsewhere…

Somewhere in space a rouge incursean ship sits & waits before blasting off for planet earth. 


	2. Chapter 2

As Attea look at the id mask. She's really hesitant whether she should wear the mask, so she wouldn't have to be watched by thousands of plumbers. One hand she doesn't wear the mask, and be forced to remain coupes up in the plumbers HQ with people that don't trust her until they have an agreement or spend some time with Ben, and make sure she doesn't get either hurt due to the lack of trust of the plumbers.

"Well at least that's out of our worries. The incursean fleet isn't here anymore" said Ben.

"Yeah but the Empress is here" Kevin says as he wires up a device in his hand. "Can you hand me that screw driver". He points at the tool on a table

"Sure" picks up and give it to Kevin

"What's that?" Ben asked.

"Something that'll keep her on a leash" He answers. "And done! Alright now for a little test. "

He walks up to Attea still looking at the mask "Well what are you waiting for?"

Attea frowns at Kevin "Oh I'm sorry but I didn't know I'm supposed to put it on right now." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Remember your highness we had a deal" Gwen quipped up

"Oh I wonder what she'll look like. I hope she looks prettier." Lucy said in excitement

Then Kevin, Gwen, started to laugh before they hear the long, and angry sound of an offended frog

"Crrkrkrkrkrrkrkrkrkrkrkrk"

Then Lucie raises her arms in defense "I mean in human form. Don't worry I know how it feels to be disrespected in facial related circumstances".

Then Attea looks at the mask, and with some hesitant she puts it on, and a bright light came out of the mask, and after it was done a new figure appeared.

Ben mouth was opened what was standing in front of them now was not attea anymore but a new person with blond hair sticking out from underneath her helmet & fair skin with full lips. Everyone was shock at this transformation confusing attea as she looked around.

"what am I that ugly?"

"you look amazing." Said Lucy as she showed her a mirror

Looking into the mirror attea didn't see herself she saw a new person looking back at her wearing her clothes.

"is that me...?" she said as she took off her helmet letting her new hair flow

"I don't remember the mask being this good." Said ben

I had some upgrades done plus I added a few before I gave it to her." Said kevin

"what kind?" she asked as she removed her gloves examining her now human hands,

"the skin is made from an organic hard light material that looks & feels real, even the hair is made from the same material."

"I see."

"also there's a track in the forehead I link it to the omnitrix so ben can find you anywhere in the universe while you're wearing that mask."

"a tracker big surprise, nice to know just how much I'm trusted." She said in a sarcastic tone

"one more thing I added a dead lock function."

"what's that?"

"to put it simple outside of the safety zones which is here & ben's house you can remove the mask."

"WHAT…you're telling me I can't take this thing off unless I'm at this dump or at ben's place!"

"I set it up there were no accidental reveals."

"you agreed to this just deal with it till we can get azmath here." Informed gwen

"FINE!"

"Don't worry you look great boys will be fawning over you."

"I don't need this plastic surgery. I already have a boyfriend."

Ben nearly choked trying hard not to be noticed & hoping that she doesn't blab & tell that he's the young man she's seeing

The rest of the group looks suspicious, and Kevin tries to cover up his laughter. While Rook, and Gwen looked at each other. While Lucy was smiling ear to ear.

"wait a minute. Back when we encountered you said you don't need a man or a consort to rule. Stating that you don't want anyone stealing your spotlight."

"There's nothing wrong with a little relationship that has nothing to do with royal status. I just like to be dominant in the relationship. Instead of having the male tells you what to do. Also I was just lonely."

Then Ben made a relief quit breath out of his systems.

"Awwh what's he like?" Said Lucy.

"Well he's nice, good looking, and smart"

"He sounds like a trophy husband" said Ben. Which made her mad.

"Oh he is, and at least he's not an imposter."

"Wait what?"

"I'm just saying Ben maybe it's about time you use the one form to defend yourself. I mean you have to admit without that watch you are nothing."

That hurt a bit.

"At least I'm not lying" said ben

"What does that supposed to mean?" She asks

"Why did your started dating out of the blue. Did you just look at the guy who can barely handle whatever test you gave him, and just dated him? Sounds more pathetic if you think about it." Ben mocked

Attea made an angry face, and she tried to croak but instead she growls. Much to her surprise, and gags as she coughs loudly from soaring her throat.

"Ha who's the imposter now"

"Awwwww what's the matter princess did the ape got your tongue". And out of complete shock she shot out her tongue, and slaps Ben's face. Causing him to fall to the ground.  
"There hoped you enjoyed tongue ape and that's empress to you". She teases

"Oh I'm going to have more than just your tongue!" He threateningly said as he activates the omnitrix. She steps back, but remand her ground

"You wouldn't hurt a fellow human now would you" She says is a cute tone, and making her eyes glow, and forming a bit of puppy eyes.

Ben was beyond heartstruck as he sees how cute Attea is now in human form. What was mostly cute about her was her blue eyes. And her beautiful flowing hair even though it was fake it looked soft.

Ben put her arms down which was a big mistake. Attea kicked Ben's left leg causing him to fall. Then Ben lunges her, and tries to wrestle her but she grabs him by the neck, and puts him in a headlock.

Then in instinct Kevin touched the metal table, and absorbed the material, Gwen activated her powers, Rook pointed his gun at the disguised Attea, and Lucie transformed into her sludge puppy form.

"Attea don't make this anymore worse than it has to be" Rook says

"Let me make this clear, Tennyson. There is no picnic in my end for this deal. I'm going to let go, and when I do you won't disrespect me again. And if I'm going to have a new home I'll have to bear being with you. When we do don't make it any worse, and above all. Don't make me regret it".

Then Gwen uses her powers to separate Attea, and Ben with everyone switching out of fight mode.

"look for the time being we have to put up with each other, so I suggest we put our personal feeling aside & just get along."

"Fine…" everyone said

"good now about your outfit."

"what's wrong with my outfit."

"you look human, but you're still dressed as an incursean we need clothes won't cause any suspicion."

Lucy lit up with joy as she jumped in the air volunteering to help with that situation.

"me…me I can help with that I've got lots of cute outfits." She cheers as took attea to another room

"well now that that she's gone I can finally say what we're all thinking." Said kevin

"that this I going to be a long day."

"no that she kicked your ass hard." Joked kevin

"Hey!"

"kevin this is no time for this…"

"thank Gwen…"

"but I have to admit she totally did."

"not you too…rook help me out here."

"sorry Ben, but I'm with them on it."

"oh come on!"

Locker room.

Waiting for lucy to return attea having been stripped naked waited for her new clothes taking time to examine her new form.

"I don't see what's the big deal."

As she looks in the mirror she noticed something her breasts & butt were a little bigger, she wonders if it was the mask or maybe she hadn't noticed because of dealing with the rebellion from other factions. Squeezing her breasts, she noticed her green nipples were gone in its place were pink ones, plus her skin didn't feel frog-ish instead it felt smooth like silk.

"not bad."

As Attea is getting dress thanks to Lucy. The rest of the plumbers gather some more info, and procedures for this mission.

"Alright I got word from the magister that Azmuth will attend earth in about three weeks". Said Rook.

"Thanks for the heads-up Rook. As long as that frog gets out of my life the better".

Then Kevin had an unsure look on his face for a second Ben was supportive of the idea of the alliance, but right now he has a concern look on his face. He tries to lighten the mood to cheer him up.

"You Alright ben" Kevin ask

"Yeah I'm fine" Ben answered

"So now that Attea is coming to us for help how crazy, and weird if you ask me"

"Yeah don't tell me twice" he said in a sarcastic tone

"Anyway why do I care as long as she's behaving than I have no problem" he said as he looks into the monitor

"You don't have to get all defensive" Kevin says as he shrugs

"I'M NOT BEING DEFENSIVE!" he raised his voice

"You do realize you losing a fight was because you made fun of her right?"

"What? I don't care about the fight"

"He's right Ben, you've got to stop letting your anger get the better of you". Said Gwen

"They're right Ben. And need I remind you that you support the idea, and you're treating this unprofessionally like when we are out patrolling"

"For the record I'm not mad at the fight, and second of all I'm mad because I'm going to have to let Attea one of the most dangerous all dictators in the galaxy sleep under the same roof." He said in an angry tone which he's pretending for the sake to not be caught.

"Ben please take this seriously this could be our only chance to end the incursean conflict. Believe it or not the empires going on ever since the plumbers been founded and established." Gwen said

"Well this is working" Ben said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry I'll try."

"Ok let's try something to get the tension off you." Gwen said as she grabs a pencil, and a sheet of paper. "Here."

"What's this" He questions as he grabs the pencil, and paper.

"While I was studying psychology, I've figured out a way to ease up frustration. Write about your bitterness, anger, and disgust about Attea. That'll get some tension out of you". Gwen answered.

"Ok" Ben starts writing

Then as he was writing some notes down Lucy, and Attea was walking down the hallway to meet up with the rest of the team. Lucy picked out a nice white, jacket, a black miniskirt, and a red shirt for her. some black knee socks, and a pair of white heel shoes. Attea was a little unsure to wear the kind of attire even though she was used to having a fully clothed attire.

"Don't worry you look beautiful, Attea" Juliet said that caused Attea to breath in and out to calm herself down.

"Oh, Uh you were still pretty as yourself, and…"

"Don't worry about it, and thanks" She says as they continue walking

"Are you alright" Lucy asks in curiosity.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that I have to make this negotiation work" She says as she rubs her face, and pressed her temples.

"Hey, Don't worry I'm sure my family will help you, and besides you get to experience what's it like being human. Take it from my mom. It's not easy being targeted after trying to make things right. My kind used to be at war with the plumbers until we've decided to come to an agreement." Which gave Attea and appalled look.

"Wow I had no idea."

"Yeah wow! Also, don't worry about my cousin, Ben. He's really understanding. Well most of the time, and less annoying when he's playing video games." Lucy said as he laughs then they both hear a male voice rant.

"And let me conclude that Attea the so called conqueror of worlds, scion or whatever her 100-word title is the worst enemy I've ever faced in my life. She has been the sore on my butt from the moment I laid eyes on her. Her face looks like chew toy that her eyes pop out every time someone grabs her by the neck. Her tongue is so gross and it took me two hours to wash my hair when she licked it. I I'm pretty sure she just earns that title from her ancestry's leaders that were colder hearted, and arrogant leaders that were smarter than her, and brought the brat here today. I'm sure she doesn't know a thing about intergalactic diplomacy, and she treats her made-up boyfriend like dirt because she wants males to know what's it like being pathetic, and pitiful. If she's ever going to take advantage of me again she's got another thing coming. End of story.

Attea heard every word. Even though he's making this stuff up. He's really pushing it too far. She comes next to the group of plumbers listening to his rant. While crossing her arms. Unknowingly noticing Lucy, and Attea walking towards them.

"And another thing I don't see why she needed our help. Her rightful place is on her father's throne barking orders like a mangy mutt. Because now that she's going to stay n my house for a while she's going to have to follow my rules. It's about time she learns some manners. For now, whenever I say "Jump!" I expect that frog to say "How high?" He's done with his rant, and looks at his group with shocked expressions "What?" He then turns around "Oh hey Attea you look nice."

"no ben please continue I was learning so much."

Letting out an awkward grin. Attea slapped him across the face. "Ok I deserve that" as Attea was about to say something else she was cut off by an excited lucy.

"see you guys, doesn't she look amazing?"

Both kevin & rook looked at attea both became impressed by her appearance something gwen noticed.

"not bad…" said kevin

This comment earned him an elbow to the side from gwen who then shot him an angry look.

"what I say?"

Gwen then ignored him focusing back on everyone else who were still standing there.

"ok ben I think we should help attea get settled…so you should probably take to your house I'm pretty sure the safety zone is set up by now."

"sure lets go."

"wait ben…" said lucy

"what is it lucy?"

You might want to stop by under town to pick up some clothes for attea."

"why don't you have extra outfits for her to share?"

"I do but what she needs I can't share."

"which is?"

"oh for the love of she means underwear I have no underwear…"

Everyone blushed even attea who rolled her eyes at everyone's shocked face.

"look incursean females are always going commando, the only thing we wear close to underwear is a bikini but only for special places like beaches…since I have to pretend to be human lucy say I need underwear…"

"sorry but you're going to have to take her shopping." Said gwen

"what about you?"

"I have to get back to the dorm I have a test tomorrow."

"and Rook & I are heading to another auto show."

"Lucy?"

"sorry I have to finish some reports on the moon base, and please behave"

In a flash everyone was gone leaving ben alone with attea who had a smirk on her face.

"well trophy husband shall we."

Shh not so loud" he whispers and looks around to see if they're alone.

"Now I know this isn't your typical play pin, Attea. From now on you are going to have to….  
" he says as he looks around to make sure there are no camera nor other plumbers around them

"Follow your rules, stay by your side, and not try to do anything stupid. I get it. Also you can cut the act because it's starting to get annoy...mph" Ben covers her mouth with his hands.

"Let's talk outside" he said and attea follows his lead to the garage. As they used an elevator to reach up Max plumbing building. As they got outside Ben pops out his Speed Tenn.

"Alright now if we can make it to undertown and get you some underwear we have to find a way to make sure you get the right…

"Grrr"

Ben looks at where the sound of frustration came from and he looks at the disguised Attea pulls on her face with her hands.

"Come on get off!" She growls but her efforts were futile as she fell on the ground. Kevin's adjustments worked

Then Ben looks at her and shooked his head. He walks to her "Remember that mask doesn't come off if we aren't in the base or my house".

The incursion empress looks down in embarrassment.

"Look Attea I know this is going to take some time to get used to, but you are gonna have to bear with it for now, and hey you aren't going to deal with this alone alright?" He lets out his hand to help lift her up

"Ok" she grabs his hand and got up. "It wasn't anything wrong is just I wanted to enjoy the sun with my real skin. I know when we were back at the pocket dimension the artificial sun was bright and warm, but this one is real." She says as she takes a moment to enjoy the sunlight. While Ben was watching her. "Is that why she wants a new planet?" He thought to himself as he looks at his watch. It was getting late.

"Alright Attea lets go get your clothes and I can show you where you'll stay."

Snapping out of her trance she snaps back into the now.

"Sure"

The two made it to under town in no time flat as the made their way into the store ben led out her to the underwear section, though she was not interested.

"I don't see the reason I need this the females of my species find them useless besides my mom told me years ago they ride up during fights & the squeeze our breasts like hard.

"well you right now you're human & it is important that don't stand out, believe me if certain guys knew you had nothing on under your skirt they'd be trying to take a peak."

"ha let those pervs try I'll break their necks…"

"then you might forfeit your chance to have your planet restored."

Attea took a moment to think on this outcome although there was a might in what ben said it was still a chance she didn't want to take.

"ok point made Ben…I don't even know my size."

"the underwear is size & shape adjustable once you put them on they'll adjust."

"how do you know this."

"I had to buy some myself for my forms."

Taking a few selections attea head towards a dressing room, taking off her clothes attea started checking out her body again.

"not bad… wonder what ben would say."

Suddenly attea was hit with a fantasy where she pulled ben into the dressing room, then pinning him to the little bench before squishing her backside against his face forcing him to eat her out right there in that booth.

"that would be so…no I have to keep in control I can't do anything that could jeopardize my plan. I've already had my fun with him, and this is going a little too far."

Suddenly attea started to feel an itching sensation on her back much to her annoyance.

"great I made myself so horny I'm itching starting…wait."

Suddenly the sensation spread all over her body along with a very hot sensation, making it more uncomfortable.

"oh no not this…not now."

In a panic attea threw her clothes back on leaving the underwear she didn't get the chance to try on.

"ben we have to go your house…now."

"what about the…?"

"NOW!"

The two rushed out & drove off ben home with attea urging him to go faster as fast as he could, shortly they made to ben's house with attea leading him through the door.

"where's your bathroom."

"upstairs…attea."

Attea took off & ran to the bathroom, ben noticed that the place was quiet & that the DX 10 was missing from the driveway meaning his parent were most likely out to his relief. Suddenly he saw a flash signaling that attea took her mask off, heading up stairs ben followed a trail of discarded clothes leading to the bathroom with her mask dropped at the door.

"attea I'm coming in…"

"no wait, don't come…I don't want you to see me like!" she yelled as the door opened.

"attea is that you?"

"this…"

End Of Ch 2

Dinoking 53

Hahahahaha. Oh man you wouldn't beleive how much I laughed at making insults towards Ben and Attea. Anyway don't be afraid to comment and give some suggestions if you have any. I can't wait to write the next one also give a hand towards dubb1. Have a good night


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait. I was busy

Ben opened the door and noticed that the room was dark. He flips the switch, and notices that a green humanoid figure was sitting on the toilet seat. Sitting normally with its head down. Ben walks to the figure.  
"Attea, are you ok?" Ben reaches for her shoulder, but the figure fell from the seat, and slides down like a sheet of paper. As the air blew in from the outside. Down the hollow transparent green body fell.  
"Attea!" Ben exclaimed as he grabs the body." Until he examines the body. "It's just dead skin" he said to himself.  
Then suddenly, the hears a rustle on the tub, and the shower curtains moved a bit.  
Ben stood up, and prepared his omnitrix for the worst "Who's there?" He here's a soft groan.  
"Hello"  
"Don't look at me! Leave me be!" Ben reaches for the bath curtains and sees that Attea is now soft fleshed with some dead skin still attached to her. There was some on her forehead. Her arms. Legs, and back. Ben was so relieved to see her that she's ok. Well more or less.  
"You're alive, and naked?" He said with an unsure tone.  
Attea couldn't even look at him in her state. "Oh ribbit, this isn't supposed to happen now!" She said was he covers her eyes.  
"What happened to you" Ben asks  
"I've molted" she said as she tries to get up but falls unto Ben catches her. "Thanks".  
"Wait a minute you molt?" He said as he puts her hand in his shoulder.  
"It's called growing up Ben." She says as she sat down on the toilet seat and walks to the mirror. There wasn't anything different. Just her skin looks light free, and the only thing that was left was her mark on her forehead was still visible.  
"You look like a peeled fruit" Ben said as he chuckles a bit.  
"This isn't funny" she said as she rubs her temples.  
Ben turns around, and grabs a towel from the handle bar, and wraps around Attea to make her more comfortable.  
"I'm sorry you know how unfamiliar I am with how your species work"  
"I'm completely vulnerable in this state will take a while for my new skin to set."  
"does it hurt?"  
"no but I'm ultra-sensitive I can't even fight in this state."  
"is there anything that I can do?"  
"I just need to wash off the rest of my old skin for now…gees if I knew this was going to happen I would have waited before coming to earth."  
"I'll help you…have a seat on this stool."  
Attea showed no resistance instead followed removing her towel & sitting on the bath ben readied himself grabbing a rag & some body wash as he was about to start.  
"uh ben if it's not too much trouble can you wash me with your hands."  
"what why?"  
"I just molted my old skin off & my new skin is delicate. A rag might be too much for now please."  
"please…what's with her." Thought ben  
Putting away the rag ben lathered his hands & began to go to work first washing her shoulders then moving to her arm then to her back. As ben washed he noticed how different she felt her skin was so soft & smooth like a new born baby & was lacking the strong durability  
"Attea your skin feels really soft."  
"it's part of the molting process I lose my durability. Anything that couldn't normally pierce me can go through me with ease."  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
"you're already helping by washing off the rest of my old skin."  
Ben couldn't help noticing how different attea was now that she molted she seem nicer, less bratty if fact more appreciative. As he made his way down he notices he was near her butt taking a deep breath he then began washing it receiving a series of soft moan.  
"you ok?"  
"I'm ok I guess being touched there like this make is more pleasurable."  
With the back done ben was ready to start on the front but attea motioned him to do it from the front. Moving in front of her, attea puffed out her chest to ben signaling what she wanted him to wash first.  
"here goes."  
Lathering up his hand ben began washing Atteas breast much to her joy her nipples became hard soon as he touched them. Attea found herself really enjoying ben's touch it felt gentle. Both found themselves fighting their hormones as both were aroused by the circumstances.  
"you really know how to treat me in my vulnerable state." She moaned a little  
"thanks…by the way I meant to ask you…did your boobs & butt get bigger."  
"you noticed."  
"I'm your boyfriend it's my job."  
"honestly I didn't even notice until today with everything that's been going on since the island my own body I've been neglecting if I had paid attention to the signs that I was going to molt I would have held off on coming to earth."  
"why?"  
"you see how soft my skin now if my enemies find out they'll come to take me out."  
"they'd have to get past me."  
"thanks ben being with you really makes me feel soft."  
"are you going soft on me."  
"don't get used to it."  
Leaving her tits ben made his way down passing her belly ben was about move to between her legs when attea stopped him, with an embarrassed look on her face."  
"I think we should skip that place."  
Agreeing ben finished washing the rest of her body before rinsing of the soap removing any leftover skin.  
"good all clean."  
"good because stage 2 is about to start."  
"what's stage 2."  
Before attea could explain her body began to feel heaving, she began to yawn & stumble. Luckily ben caught her lifting her up into a bridal position taking her out of the bathroom.  
"I think I figured it out."  
"I'll be asleep for a few hours."  
"well not sure if the guest room I made up, yet you can sleep in my room for the time being."  
"thank you, Ben…for everything."  
Carrying her out of the bathroom ben took her to his room laying her down on the bed & covering her with the blanket attea immediately fell asleep as ben left the room to clean up the bathroom.  
"now what am I going to do with you." He said picking up attea's old skin."  
Before he could think of something ben heard something outside that sounded like a car which meant one thing.  
"Oh No they're here!" Ben thought quickly as he grabs the dead skin of his supposed visitor.  
Then as he closes the bathroom door he remember that Attea human clothes are still on the ground. "Great!" He quickly grabs her clothes, and opened his room ever so quietly not to wake up Attea as she's sleeping. He lays her clothes on his chair, and closes the door to not disturb her and not forgetting to put the dead skin in the room as well.  
"Ok now that's out of the way" He looks at the dead skin trying to find a way to either hide it.  
Been! Are you home? Called his mother Sandra  
"Uhh yeah mom I'm just in the hallway and uh where were you two?"  
"Oh nothing much honey. Your father and I were stuck in traffic before we came home.  
"We were picking up a new AC for the house"  
"What happen to the old one".  
"It's broke down after that raccoon incident" Ben father shook in disgust. "I'm still picking out the carcasses out of the vents". He sets up the equipment on the table. "So o think it's about time we get a new one. Wanna help me set it up"  
"Sure dad" Ben said as he stretches his arms. "Also I got a call from your Grandpa he says we are having a visitor here.  
"Yeh I'll explain later" he says as he opens the box that contains a new AC  
"Oh dear, does the visitor has to do with that" she says as she points to the news displaying an incursean ship just taking off.  
"Oh why can't they leave us alone"Sandra says as she rubs her temples. "Don't worry honey I'm sure it's nothing serious" Carl says as he takes out pieces of the equipment. "Right Ben?"  
Apparently Ben hasn't forgotten how the invasion impacted on his family ever since he was in exile for almost a whole month. "Don't worry Grandpa was just discussing some terms, and settling some deals with the Incursean Empire. It'll blow over soon. I'll keep you two posted."  
"Does it have to do with the visitor though". His mother asks the question again. Ben thought about it for a second even though Attea is trying to go clean she have caused a lot of bad vibes on earth, and even with the humans as well. Let alone with the parents that almost killed their son.  
"Uhh yeah she's a plumber just to help us if things get rough". He says as he almost dropped a piece.  
"Is she here already?" Sandra ask as she turns the tv off.  
"Not yet" he says in a panic.  
Sandra looks at her son in a very perceptive manner "Ben are you hiding something?"  
"No and uh" His phone starts to ring. "Perfect timing" he thought to himself. "Hang on I gotta take this" I'll come down to dinner.  
Ben walks to his room. While his Mother thinks to herself. "You ok Honey". Carl asked his wife.  
"Something not right with Ben. It's like him keeping secrets from us again"  
"Don't worry I'm sure he can handle himself" Carl assures her  
"I hope so, and I feel like I'm forgetting something" she said to herself. "Also don't you think we should get this AC install before or after dinner.  
"Oh shoot I forgot to get groceries again" Sandra said  
"Thanks for the update" Ben says to himself.  
"Been!" Sandra calls out and made Ben come outside  
"Yeah mom! He says as he closes the doors loftily  
"Me, and your father are going to the market. You want anything?" She spoke  
"No I'm fine"  
"Also call me when the new visitor is here. I would like to meet her" Sandra says before she closes the door.  
"Also be can you use one of your aliens to get ahead start with the AC". Carl says, but Sandra looks at him in a stern look "What?" Carl asks  
"Remember when he tried to move the refrigerator?"  
Then they remembered how Carl ask Ben to move the refrigerator with four arms, and made the roof cracked when the object was too close to the ceiling. Just to get Carl's keys.  
"You know what never mind we'll get started after dinner"  
"Ok dad" Ben says as he closes the door."  
Turning his attention to attea seeing her sleep peacefully put a smile on his face, deciding to let her sleep ben decided to just head down stairs & wait for any updates from rook. Just as he was about leave something grabbed his hand turning around it was attea.  
"please don't leave I need you."  
"Attea what are you…"  
Before he could say anything else she pulled him under the covers, removing his shirt & pants in a flash tossing out from under the cover.  
"please don't go my body is so cold I need your warm touch."  
Laying down on top of him her breasts pressing on to his face rubbing them against it while he gently sucked on her nipples before moving to his chest ben noticed something that she was ice cold as she looks at ben with pleading eyes telling him not to go.  
"my body is so cold please don't go…keep me warm with your body & your love…" she said kissing him.  
"I tried so hard to control my urges in the bathroom, but I can't control them now."  
The two began to kiss a ben's hands made it to attea's butt warming her rear as he rubbed it, the make out session became more passionate before they finally the kiss.  
"I think someone really eager down there."  
"guess I am."  
"good because I have a special place for you to warm."  
Reaching under the covers she reached through the opening through ben's boxers pulling out his cock. Slipping under the covers attea positioned herself so the lower half of her body was sticking out.  
"warm me up ben."  
Lowering her pussy onto his face, ben wasted no time diving in pushing his tongue deep inside her making her moan under the covers as ben went to town on her.  
"keep going…I'm almost there."  
Finally reaching her limit attea came letting her juices flow into ben mouth. After a few moments of recovery, attea repositioned herself over ben so that she was over him with a kiss she told him.  
"I can't wait anymore."  
Positioning herself she brought herself down taking in ben's dick all at once.  
"I've missed the feeling of this dick."  
Bouncing up & down on ben she wrapped her arms around ben holding him close while the lower half of the bodies slammed into each other.  
"I'm cumming Ben!"  
"me too!"  
Finally, they were reaching the end the two slammed into each one more time before cumming at the same time. Holding tight onto each other as they came down attea instantly became tired again as she fell asleep on top of ben with his dick still inside her, as she gently slept connected to ben as he continued to keep her warm.


End file.
